Chapter 26
Future 'is the 26th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie . Summary Mao reads a message from her step-mother inviting her to come to her step-sister 's birthday party over the weekend. During the night, Daiki drinks a drink from the refrigerator, and he mentions to Hiro that Sugimoto, is a good person. Daiki teases Hiro that they would make a good couple, which Hiro is annoyed about. When Daiki mentions that he thinks that Sugimoto likes him, and also, and he and Mao both think so also, it makes Hiro surprised. Daiki leaves to go to his room, and Mao comes over to sit on the couch with Hiro. Hiro and Mao chat about her stepsister's birthday party, and Hiro mentions they should have a party for Mao's birthday at April. Mao wonders whether she'd be in her house by April, and they talk about Sugimoto's excitement for the Sendai trip. Hiro mentions that he will stop by and visit Hina, and Mao comments that she needs to talk to her sister more. At the Warring States Bar, Mao tries to find the right words to text an reply to her stepmother's invitation. One of the bar's customer's approaches Mao and calls her costume cute, which makes Mao stunned. Daiki approaches without his glasses, and questions the customer about what he wants. Surprised, the customer asks if Daiki is Mao's boyfriend, which Mao pauses after a while and then nods her head. Daiki and Mao walk away and hold hands. Once the customer is out of sight, Daiki comments that Mao is pretty cute, except from her personality, which makes Mao retort back in surprise. Mao tries to let go of his hand, but Daiki says that he doesn't have his glasses so he can't see Mao's face unless he is several inches away. Blushing, Mao tells him to hold onto her arm, but Daiki reaches out and snatches Mao's hand. At school, Mao, Daiki, Chihiro and Oda discuss what Mao should get for her stepsister's birthday. Mao decides to give her precious chonmame stationary. Two girls come over to ask to talk with Oda and Mao. Once Oda and Mao leave, Chihiro immediately asks Daiki whether he likes Mao. Daiki bluntly asks if it is a problem, which makes Chihiro surprised. She asks about Mao's feelings, and Daiki says that he already knows about Hiro's feelings. Chihiro is amazed by Daiki's determination, and she comments that her love is one sided. Daiki says that he knows it is Oda, which makes Chihiro blush in surprise. She says that she should give up but she can't give up. Daiki tells her she shouldn't give up on Oda just because he rejected her, and this sparks hope for Chihiro to go for Oda again. Chihiro thanks Daiki, but comments that Mao and Hiro might be 'doing things in secret', making Daiki grossed out. Oda and Mao come back, who tell Chihiro and Daiki that the two girls asked if both of them were dating, and then they both confessed to Oda. Daiki is working at the Warring States Themed Bar and is in a bad mood, since Mao is having an off day for work. He is suspicious of Chihiro's comment that Mao and Hiro might be doing things in secret. Hiro is able to finish work early, and Sugimoto walks around forcing a smile. Hiro thinks about Daiki's comment about Sugimoto's feelings for him but highly doubts if it is true. Hiro comes back early to home and smells Mao's cooking, he immediately rests on the couch from exhaustion. Mao wants to give Hiro a massage, but Hiro is reluctant. She says that she wants to practice it for the first time, which Hiro finally agrees to 'for a little bit'. Daiki comes back home, and hears Mao and Hiro talking, which he finds 'appalingly cliche'. To his relief, Mao is just massaging Hiro, and Daiki massages Hiro himself. Mao finishes wrapping her present for her stepsister, and she awaits to go to her stepsister's birthday party. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters